


Music and Rain

by ElfFromDenerim



Category: Pillars of Eternity
Genre: Artistic Sensibilities, Drabble, F/M, Inspired by Music, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 20:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15056708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElfFromDenerim/pseuds/ElfFromDenerim
Summary: Aloth sits up reading one night, and Wild Orlan Nya finishes whittling her arrows early. Bored, she pulls out her lute and plucks every so often. Aloth is annoyed until he learns the purpose of her mischief.





	Music and Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Another short drabble. (Literally, 100 words or less.)

Aloth sat up reading one night.

Nya sat in silence, bored, rotating her orlan ears.

They twitched. 

She pulled out her lute.

_Plink._

Aloth looked up.

She smiled.

He looked back to his book.

_Pluck._

He looked up, frowning.

She grinned.

He looked back to his book, sighing.

_Plink._

He glared at her.

She simpered.

He sighed.

_Pluck._

He rolled his eyes, resigned.

_Plink._

_Plink._

_Plunk_

_Plink._

She pointed up.

A raindrop hit a chime.

Aloth’s eyes widened in wonder.

_Plink._

_Chime._

She smiled softly.

Aloth sat up reading and cuddling as they listened to the music of the rain.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired from Disney's "Drip Drip Drop Little April Shower."
> 
> Also Renaissance lute music.


End file.
